Electric linear actuators are often used to operate devices such as flow control members in valves. Typically, a stem of a linear actuator is coupled to a stem of a device such as a valve. If the linear actuator loses electrical power, the linear actuator may maintain its last position and hold the stem of the device in an undesirable position. Backup power systems may be used to drive a motor of the linear actuator to move the stem of the device to a failsafe position. However, these backup power systems can fail without notice, have temperature limitations, and create ignition hazards.